La nueva banda
by liablakk
Summary: Una nueva banda a surgido en bajoterra y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para demostrar que son la mejor banda, incluso retar a la banda de Shane ¿quien ganara? El español no me aparece en la lista de idiomas ¿alguien mas tiene el mismo problema?


**Holiwis, bueno aquí estoy yo otra vez, como siempre con mis títulos horribles.**

 **Bueno desde hoy comenzare a escribir algunas historias desde antes de la llegada de Junjie, lo que significa que cualquier OC que alguna vez invente no existirá, es que estaba viendo los primeros episodios y como que me dio nostalgia al ver los principios de la banda de Shane, asi que es por eso.**

 **Bueno, dejo de aburrirles con mi platica y empiecen a leer.**

* * *

Toda la banda acababa de llegar de una misión, dejaron las mecas en el garaje y al cruzar la puerta se dejaron caer sobre los sofás.

-¿Qué está pasando? Con esta son 10 llamadas en el día, ¡y apenas son las 12!- Dijo Trixie sentándose mas cómodamente en el sofá y dejando que las babosas salieran de sus tubos, estaban llenas de polvo y bastante cansadas.- Y todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido son con lanzadores que jamás habíamos visto, y solo portaban la misma clase de babosas, es muy probable de que estén unidos, además todos traían esa insignia que tenia forma de cristal.

-Tienes razón, puede que estén tramando algo, pero…- En ese momento Eli fue interrumpido por el sonido de la alarma.- Sera mejor que lo descubramos en este enfrentamiento porque no creo poder resistir mucho mas.

Eli se levanto y se acerco a la pantalla, en esta aparecieron los 10 hombres con los que se habían enfrentado anteriormente, cada uno con sus babosas exactamente iguales y con traje parecido a sus babosas y a la vez similares a los de los demás, eran bengala, aracnired, acuebek, flatulorinca, fosforo, torpedo, granadas, carnero, electroshock y espinoza, todos estaban en lo que parecía un sótano.

-Banda de Shane, los retamos a un duelo a las afueras de la caverna lumino, si no se presentan destruiremos toda la caverna.- Dijo uno de ellos, el de la babosa bengala.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Dijo Kord acercándose a la pantalla.

-Queremos demostrar que somos la mejor banda de bajoterra, nosotros somos "la banda de cristal" y…- El discurso del hombre se vio interrumpido por las risas de los integrantes de la banda de Shane.- **¡** ¿DE QUE SE RIEN? **!** \- Exigió saber.

-¿Banda de cristal? Es el peor nombre que e oído, y esos disfraces… jajaja deberían llamarse la banda ridícula.- Se burlo Eli.

-Puede que nuestro nombre no sea tan genial y que no puedan ver la grandiosidad de nuestros trajes, pero una cosa es segura, somos los mejores lanzadores de todo bajoterra, y para probarlo venceremos a la banda de Shane.

-Nadie puede vencer al gran y poderoso Pronto.- Dijo Pronto abriéndose paso entre sus amigos.- La banda de Shane no les tiene miedo, que les parece una apuesta, el perdedor jamás volverá a disparar una lanzadora en su vida.

-Trato hecho, nos vemos mañana a las…- Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez un grito que provenía del piso de arriba.

-HIJO, YA ESTA LA CENA.- Grito una señora.

-ESPERA MAMA, ESTOY RETANDO A LA BANDA DE SHANE… ahora como decía, nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde, y no olviden la apuesta, el perdedor dejara de ser lanzador.- Y con eso corto la transmisión.

-Pronto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Trixie molesta dándole un zape.

-No es como que Pronto el magnífico y sus amigos, puedan perder el enfrentamiento.- Dijo con sus típicos aires de grandeza.

-De hecho, si es posible que perdamos, en todos los enfrentamientos nos costó mucho trabajo derrotarlos, será casi imposible que ganemos si nos enfrentamos a todos al mismo tiempo.- Dijo Kord algo desanimado.

-Vamos vamos, seguro que podemos ganar y si no, lo único que puede pasar es que tengamos que abandonar nuestro sueño y quedemos apaleados y humillados por perder contra… ellos.- Dijo Eli, pero al recapacitar en sus palabras se abofeteo mentalmente.

-Bueno si lo dices así, mi ánimo sube tanto que no tengo ganas de presentarme a ese duelo.- Dijo sarcásticamente Trixie.

-Seguro que les ganaremos, solo tenemos que entrenar, vamos.- Dijo Eli animadamente y corriendo hacia la salida y al resto no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

Estuvieron entrenando por horas hasta que el cansancio les gano, regresaron al refugio, tomaron una ducha y se fueron a dormir, ya que nadie quiso probar la "cena" de Pronto excepto claro, el mismo Pronto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, bueno la verdad esta historia no me acaba de convencer, ustedes díganme si les a gustado y si merece continuación o si la han aborrecido y merece ser borrada.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez te has roto algo? Yo jamás, me pregunto qué tanto dolerá.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
